


The Purple Dog Shirt

by snugglechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglechesters/pseuds/snugglechesters
Summary: Gabe finds a blast from the past in Sam's closet -- shenanigans ensue.





	The Purple Dog Shirt

“Gabe, it’s the first day of school, not the red carpet at the Tony’s,” Sam sighed as he fell back on his bed. His boyfriend, Gabriel, had insisted on coming over the night before to “help” Sam get dressed for the first day of senior year, which he assured Sam was a big deal.

“Dress for the job you want, not the job you have,” Gabe recited as he flipped through Sam’s closet.

“That saying doesn’t even apply here,” Sam scoffed.

“Close enough.” Gabe waved his hand back at Sam distractedly, clucking his tongue as he eyed the options before him. “Ugh, Slammer, how did I never notice how boring your wardrobe is?”

“Too busy staring at my ass?” Sam guessed, smirking.

“Hah!” Gabe snorted, then paused and added, “Ok, true, but don’t push it.” He grabbed one of Sam’s more brightly colored flannel shirts and tossed it in the “Maybe” pile on the bed. But because Sam had happened to lie down, it instead landed directly on his face.

Sam grunted, not bothering to pull the fabric off his face.

Eventually, the squeaking of the hangers being shoved aside one by one slowed and finally stopped. “Oh. My. God,” Sam heard Gabe say.

He immediately sat up, flannel falling to the side. “What?”

“I found you a shirt, Sammy,” Gabe giggled. He turned around, fighting a huge grin pretty unsuccessfully. He was holding a very small dark purple t-shirt with a lighter greyhound dog stitched onto it.

Sam groaned and Gabe burst out laughing, holding it up again to study it closer. “Perfect shirt for the first day of school!” he exclaimed.

“Gabe, I got that shirt when I was 12 years old, it probably doesn’t even cover my stomach now.”

“Then you’ll make one hell of an impression,” Gabe shot back, winking.

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle, but he shook his head and said, “Gabriel, there is no way I’m wearing that to school. Or at all. I should get rid of it.”

“’Cause it’s so… _tight_  on you?”

Sam squinted, a little confused as to where this was going. “I mean, yeah, like I said, I got it like five or six years ago. Before about ten growth spurts.”

“Mmhmm,” Gabe murmured distractedly, studying Sam up and down, still holding the shirt close.

Sam finally got it. “….No, Gabe.”

“Yes.”

“Gabe, I’m not gonna put on the shirt.”

“Do it!” Gabriel cheered. “Do it, do it, do it!” He waved the purple shirt around like a victory flag.

Sam put his head in his hands, sighing.

“C’mon, Sammy,” Gabe purred. “For me?” He sidled up next to the bed and kissed the hands covering Sam’s face.

Sam groaned again and pulled his hands away, looking at Gabe. He was making a fuss, but his lips twitched with reluctant amusement. “Fiiiiine,” he sighed, and snatched the dog shirt.

“Yaaaay!” Gabe cried happily and danced back to give Sam some room.

As Sam began to take off the gray shirt he had been wearing, Gabe quickly turned around. Sam huffed, “You’ve seen me naked before Gabe, you don’t have to look away when I change my shirt.”

“I need full dramatic effect for this moment, Slammer. Give me this.”

There were some rustling sounds and Sam grumbled. “I can barely get my head through this thing.” He huffed and puffed for a few seconds more and finally breathed out. “Okay, you can turn around.”

“Dun dun DUN!” Gabe shouted as he whipped around. He immediately gasped, then started laughing again. Sam had been right; the purple material ended just above his belly button and hugged his body and arms tightly. It made his muscles look damn good but it was obviously incredibly uncomfortable. 

“Now I know what a corset feels like,” Sam wheezed. 

“You—look—ridiculous!” Gabe said between giggles.

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “This was your idea!” he retorted defensively.

Gabe’s eye shone as he laughed even harder. “I know! And it was the best idea I ever had! Also…” he pulled out his phone. “Excellent blackmail material.”

“Oh, no way.” Sam lunged forward and grabbed Gabe, who shrieked as he was pulled down onto the bed. Sam pushed him down onto his back and straddled Gabe to hold him down. “You’ve done it now.”

“No!” Gabe yelled, still laughing, struggling to get up.

“Yes!” Sam exclaimed, echoing their earlier conversation. He dug his fingers into Gabe’s soft sides and started tickling.

Gabe shrieked louder and wriggled around desperately, tears starting to stream down his face as he howled with laughter.

“Sam, stop! Stoooop—Agh!!! Stop it, ya big lug!” he got out between breaths.

Sam finally let up, chuckling with a huge smile on his face, and he leaned down and kissed Gabe on the cheek, before meeting his lips.

Seeing his chance, Gabe jerked to get out from under Sam and flipped their positions, straddling his lap triumphantly.

“Ah HAH!” He poked at Sam’s exposed stomach. “Now all of China can see your tummy.”

Sam smiled with a raised eyebrow. “We’re in America, dear.”

“Shut up,” Gabe said simply. And he quickly leaned down and started blowing raspberries across Sam’s stomach. The tickling vibrations along with the fart noise the action produced, though childish, made Sam laugh uncontrollably and he wiggled under Gabriel.

He jerked up suddenly and they both heard a ripping noise. The now-torn edges of Sam’s purple dog shirt hung at his sides; it had ripped right down the back.

There was a moment of surprised silence before Sam joked, “Well so much for wearing that again.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Gabriel soothed him.

“ _I can sew it_.”


End file.
